


Sleep is for the weak's safety

by DGshoe



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe
Summary: The fact that Player sleeps shouldn't be this surprising, should it?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 232





	Sleep is for the weak's safety

**Author's Note:**

> So! My little sister dragged me into yet another fandom that I'm now obsessed with.
> 
> This is my first attempt at crack, so I hope it all goes well.

“Alright guys, I'll turn in for the night.” Aiden said with a yawn.

“Wait a moment there.” Came Zack's voice somewhere in the background, and suddenly he yanked the laptop from Carmen's hands, “You actually sleep?”

Should he facepalm now, or let Shadow-san do it for him?

“Of course he does!” Shouted Ivy from the part of their new HQ she made into her workstation, “his parents think he's a normal teenager, remember? Not the super cool hacker that works with ‘The Elusive Carmen Sandiego.’”

And certainly not because Aiden was a teenager and needed an actual sleep schedule so he didn't collapse during a heist, especially since Carmen constantly moved through timezones.

Shadow-san popped up behind Zack. “Regardless, rest is an important part of our operation.” Finally! A sensible person! “Although, this is the first time you mention sleep while talking to us.”

Why did Aiden agree with Shadow-san joining the team, again? Oh, right, he's a ninja.

“I don't think you slept much the last few weeks yourself, though, Shadow-san.” Understandable, with Carmen unable to go out in the field, but it didn't take the satisfaction of calling him out on it.

At last, Carmen takes her laptop back, ready to help her friend out of this hardship. “This doesn't have anything to do with you buying an industrial coffee maker, right, Player?”

Or just join them aboard the “Since when does Player sleep?” bandwagon. Carmen Sandiego is truly a treacherous individual, and a terrible influence on his innocent teenager mind.

“I invoke my right to remain silent.” And as if responding to a survival instinct, Aiden yawned, punctuating his current need to flop on his bed and stay out cold for the next few hours. Carmen laughed.

“Okay, we get it. Good night.” She answered.

“Sleep tight!” Ivy shouted.

“Don't let the bed bugs bite!” Zack said.

* * *

“An industrial coffee maker?” Shadow-san asked after she turned off the laptop.

“Believe me, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Player if he hasn't drank his coffee.” Carmen sighed. “I think not even VILE would survive that.”

“Still, isn't him too young for that?” Zack decided to ask.

“I stayed at his house for a while.” She said with a slightly concerned expression. “He usually had a custom energy drink. I used it to explode a VILE base once.”

The realization on Zack's face was worth a thousand words.


End file.
